Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to nonvolatile memory devices and programming methods thereof.
In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified as either volatile semiconductor memory devices or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. In contrast to volatile memory device, nonvolatile memory devices can retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Data stored in a nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammed according to memory fabrication technology. Nonvolatile memory devices are used for program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.